


angel screams

by sunsetveins



Category: All Time Low
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Strippers, porn stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetveins/pseuds/sunsetveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What're you starin' at, 'Lex?" he slurred out, bumping his leg into Alex's halfheartedly.</p><p>“You," the blonde answered, "always you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel screams

Alex propped himself up on his elbows, looking over at the still panting Jack with a bit of an awed expression. Jack giggled breathlessly at him, throwing an arm over his eyes tiredly. 

"What're you starin' at, 'Lex?" he slurred out, bumping his leg into Alex's halfheartedly.

“You," the blonde answered, "always you."

"S'creepy, stop it," Jack demanded, tilting his arm so that he could playfully glare at Alex. He threw in a wink before he let his arm relax back over his eyes. 

Alex laughed, tangling his right leg with Jack's left as he fell down beside him, arms too tired to continue to keep up the strain of the previous position. He cuddled into the taller of the two, burying his face in Jack's neck.

"Love you," he mumbled. 

One of Jack's arms came around him in response, the slight squeeze being Jack's way of saying 'I love you, too.'

Alex wouldn't settle for that though, heart rate spiking as he realized that he didn't feel like waiting any longer.

"I love you, Jack." 

This caused Jack to glance at Alex oddly, not understanding why he felt the need to repeat himself. Jack never felt it necessary to voice his 'I love yous', feeling that some things mean more unspoken than voiced. Alex understood that. Jack knew that he did. So what is this?

He raised an eyebrow at the older, not quite understanding. There was a fire in Alex's eyes as he began speaking again. 

"I love you, Jack. I know it's stupid and we don't really ever have the chance to have moments like these without work being involved, but I love you and I'm going to say it over and over again tonight even if this doesn't work out because maybe words don't mean shit to you but they mean a hell of a lot to me."

Alex sounded somewhat nervous, voice tinged with something Jack didn't recognize. Nothing really made much sense. 

"I had a really well thought out way of asking this, but I see now that maybe it's best not to wait. Besides, what's more perfect than doing this during a job? I mean, that's what most of our relationship has been based around. Our jobs. Why not keep up the trend?" He was rambling. Alex knew he was rambling. But the thing was, he didn't actually care.

Jack was still very confused. He was half awake and his brain still clouded with the scent of them in the air. How was he meant to keep up when they'd just pulled an all-nighter?

"I- Well I guess what I wanted to say was- Um. Okay. Fuck it."

Alex sat up, looking right down into Jack's clouded eyes. He smirked nervously, balling one of his hands into a fist in the hotel covers.

"You scream like an angel and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go to heaven together?" 

The question lingered in the air, making the fog clear from Jack's mind. 

Holy shit did Alex just ask Jack what Jack thinks he just asked him?

"I- wh-what?" Jack stammered. 

Alex rolled his eyes and moved to straddle Jack, leaning down and cupping his face in his hands. He smiled sweetly and lowered his lips until they were almost brushing Jack's.

"Will you marry me, Jacky?" 

Time stood still. A million lifetimes passed. Jack blinked.

"You idiot," he muttered. 

Alex went to pull back, eyes flashing with something like pain, but Jack grabbed his face in his hands before he could move an inch. 

"You absolute motherfucking idiot," he whispered, grinning like a fool. "Of course I will fucking marry you, you stupid idiot."

And like that, their lips crashed together and Alex was crying and Jack was grinning.

It was kind of beautiful in the oh-my-fuck-strippers-in-love kind of way.

"Oh, and Alex?" Jack pulled back from the blonde for a moment. 

"Hm?"

Their eyes met, and even though Alex could see the words hidden in the chocolate of Jack's abyss like eyes, Jack still felt the need to say them.

"I love you, too."


End file.
